Sparkle
by Vampykitty-kun
Summary: Little did Hiro know, watching Twilight with Shuichi would be the worst mistake of his life, leading to a very hectic next 2 weeks, and a very unreasonable Shuichi Shindou...
1. Movie Night

I had the very sudden urge to write this fic while watching an episode of the 'Closer'... no reason to think of it at all, it just slipped into the brain.

I'll be trying my hardest to not make this a crack fic, anymore than Shuichi himself normally is, lol...meaning I have some leeway!

This will be a multi chapter fic, but not a long one. Chapters may not be that long either.

This is not a story making fun of twilight, nor is it one fawning over it. Just a thought of what would happen if Shuichi saw it, and let his mind wander too much. :3

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hiro had thought that a movie night would be a well needed break for Shuichi. They had just done a small concert tour, and they were all pretty exhausted from the crammed schedule they had kept up.

Unfortunately, one Eiri Yuki was out of town, so even though they'd gotten back, Shuichi was still depressed as his lover would still be gone the rest of the weekend. Hiro assumed it was a trip for something relating to one of his novel, but he had learned long ago to not dwell on that long. In reality, Eiri Yuki could have gone anywhere for whatever reason, and he need not upset Shuichi any further by mentioning this.

Knowing that Shuichi never could watch any scary movies, he dared not pick one of those out. Shuichi had always been one for Romance films, dramatic movies, even humorous ones. As he had browsed the movies lining the walls of the local family video store, he came up with a blank on what he should choose.

Of course, like all decent movie store employees, a woman, perhaps in her mid twenties trotted up to him. For a moment he thought she knew who he was, even with his hair pulled back and the sunglasses on but she turned out to honestly just be a quite...joyful person...

She bounded up to him happily, grinning wide.

"How may I help you? Would you like me to show you around?"

Hiro concluded that this woman was a ditz right off the bat. She wore far too much make up, and looked very much like she'd have wardrobe containing more pink than anything, if not for her wearing the drab blue employee uniform.

She eyed him strangely when he didn't answer her right away, and she cleared her throat.

Hiro gave a nervous laugh.

"No...not exactly..." he smiled weakly. " I'm looking for a movie...I've just not been much of a movie watcher in say... the last 2 years? I have no idea what's out or what I should get..."

This perked the woman up immediately. In a way, she slightly reminded him of Shuichi...in a disturbing way...

"Well, that all depends on what kind of movie you're looking for, and who you plan to watch the movie with " She winked.

Hiro flinched slightly at this, but went over the idea of the perfect movie for Shuichi.

"Well... I suppose I'm not looking for anything straight up horror... possibly a romantic comedy? Maybe fantasy?" Hiro furrowed his brow.

The woman giggled, and ran down the isle, coming back with a single rental case in her hands.

"This should be perfect! ALL the girls love this move...so hot... but, not the point, I'm sure you're girlfriend will be pleased with it!" She smiled, slightly flushed, and dashed off towards another customer.

"Girlfriend?" He groaned...

Shuichi WAS a total chick... he couldn't blame the woman for assuming, he HAD suggested the typical girly movie, and she hadn't pegged him as gay.

He held the transparent case up to look at the DVD she had given him.

'Twilight?'

He honestly couldn't grasp the plot from just a title, so he'd have to wing it and hop for the best.

He made his way to the register, paid the $3 rental fee, and got back on his motorcycle, making his way back to his apartment where he'd left Shuichi earlier. Hopefully the building was still in one piece...

It was a rather short ride, and after barking his bike he was able to conclude that yes, the building was still standing, and no, there were no flames or ambulances in the area.

A good sign.

He made his way up the stairs, and unlocked the door to his apartment once he got there. No sooner had he opened the door, then Shuichi tackled him, clinging to his waist.

"Oh Hiro! I was soooo bored! I should have gone with you!" He pouted.

Hiro sighed.

"Perhaps I would have asked you to come if you had been with the living. You were out cold Shu... only you would take a nap at 5pm... you'll be up all night now, and don't even think of keeping me up with you..." He frowned, prying Shuichi off of him.

He managed to shut the door as Shuichi bounded into the kitchen, grabbing two cans of soda. He tossed his coat in the corner, and set his keys on the counter.

"I got us a movie to watch. Should keep us preoccupied for a few hours." He smiled as Shuichi shot him a grin.

"Oh cool! We haven't had a movie night in ages! Not since I lived with Kaa-san and Maiko! What did you rent? What's it about? Better not be another zombie movie..." he shuddered.

K had made them watch a movie once, clearly (or hopefully) drunk when he had done so... the man had them watch some odd zombie movie, and had explained throughout the whole thing the threat of Zombie invasion that would clearly someday destroy the human race. Said they all had to be prepared... Shuichi and Fugisaki had been jumpy for weeks afterwards, and K was forced to save a homeless man from the wrath of Shuichi with a baseball bat one afternoon, in which Shuichi swore he was a zombie... the poor man had just been fairly hairy, dirty, and had bad acne...

Hiro shook his head at the memory.

"No Shuichi, not zombies...at least, I don't think so. I think it's some chick flick. Had the woman at the store pick something, as I didn't have the slightest clue what to get you. So I have no clue what we're about to watch."

Shuichi had been thrilled... to say the least. He was excited to have a 'mystery' movie, and he'd made a monster sized bowl of popcorn, which Hiro was sure there was no way they could finish it.

He'd set up the DVD player and popped the disc in before dimming the lights and collapsing onto the couch next to Shuichi, who was already munching away.

Little did Hiro know, watching Twilight with Shuichi would be the worst mistake of his life (so far), leading to a very hectic next 2 weeks, and a very unreasonable Shuichi Shindou...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 2 will be posted shortly, let me know what you think!


	2. The Realization

I have returned!

Here is chapter 2, we get into plot, yay!

I'm becoming amused with this story, hee hee...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Say it."_

"_Vampire..."_

"_Are you scared?" he asked her._

"_No."_

Hiro by this point was already bored. The movie had already become more romancy than he'd expected. He hoped that the introduction to the idea of vampires would liven things up now.

Shuichi on the other hand...well, he was cross-legged on the couch, completely lost in lala land as he watched the movie munching on popcorn. This meant the at the very least, that the movie hadn't been a total loss, as Shuichi was at least loving it. They'd been sitting through the movie in silence, as Shuichi hadn't listened to a word Hiro was saying, and he'd given up. Now, watching the pink haired singer seemed more appealing then the movie itself. Every so often Shuichi's eyes would bulge, or he'd gasp. And then there were the disappointed groans with each kissy scene, as the kissing was even stopped short.

In particular, there were a few time Shuichi let out large gasps, as if he really couldn't believe something, and Hiro shrugged them off. Shuichi had always gotten far too into movies and books...

He let out a large sigh, remembering when Harry Potter had first come out. He would never forget the many weeks after that were spent with Shuichi, who was clearly convinced he was a wizard... he'd even dragged his little sister into that one.

Hiro was sure that by the end of the movie, Shuichi's eyes could bulge no more, and his heart could beat no faster. When the credits pulled on screen, and he had turned the TV off, Shuichi had whispered his name.

Hiro had groaned...afraid that Shuichi was suddenly scared of vampires, even though there had only been a few baddies in the movie.

"What is it Shuichi, you're not really afraid are you?" He asked jokingly.

Much to Hiro's pleasure, he shook his head frantically.

"That's good, you had me worried there..." he chuckled.

"Hiro..." Shuichi started once more, dread creeping up on Hiro as he did so. " Hiro...Yuki's a vampire!" He shouted, jumping up off of the couch, flinging the remnants of the obscene amount of popcorn across the room.

Hiro only managed to collapse onto the couch once more before busting out into extreme laughter.

"Hiro! It's not funny! I'm being serious!" he groaned, grabbing Hiro's shoulders and shaking the man.

Hiro clutched his stomach as he laughed.

"Shuichi, you've got to be kidding me..." He snickered, as Shuichi's face turned to a pout.

"Hiro! It makes PERFECT sense!" Shuichi was convinced, and Hiro was sure that he'd have to stop this quickly, less thing get worse.

"Shuichi...it was a MOVIE. There are no vampires-" Shuichi opened his mouth to complain, only to be silenced by Hiro's hand. " A movie... Yuki is NOT a vampire, nor is anyone else. Honestly...can't we get through one movie without you claiming everything in it is real?"

Shuichi groaned.

"I'm telling you Hiro, he's a vampire! Look at him! He's GORGEOUS! No one can look that good with it being natural! I mean, look at Ryuichi! I always said he was a god! And then Noriko...there's no way she's really as old as she 'supposedly' is, and...and ... Seguchi! He's like a vampire mob boss! Notice how Taki Aizawa was never seen again! Tohma must have made Yuki a vampire sometime after the New York incident...oh! It's all making sense now!" he gasped.

Hiro began to sputter...

"Wait... now you're saying that the entirety of Nittle Grasper are also vampires? Shu... you've lost it..." he groaned.

This could be bad...really bad...

"Forget the members of Nittle Grasper! We're talking about Yuki! YUKI!" He pounded his fist on the table. " Yuki's a vampire... His super light skin, despite being Japanese... his totally perfect hair...his rich, golden eyes, his perfectly chiseled face...and...and.. He dazzles ME! See! Just talking about him makes me swoon! All the signs are there! And his random disappearances... Oh... I bet he's really been out hunting...and his coldness towards me... oh, I must make him soooo thirsty...I've been so cruel, throwing myself on him, he's only been in pain!" He grimaced, sinking to the floor.

Hiro wasn't sure if he should be very afraid, disturbed, laugh, or faint...Shuichi had clearly lost it, and nothing he could say or do could end this madness...

"Shuichi...I'm sure Mr. Yuki is perfectly fine...this doesn't make any sense..." he laughed nervously, Shuichi glaring at him. "I mean... Just look at this movie Shu... Yuki-san eats food...he drinks beer...he smokes... and I've never once heard you complain about his body temperature when you precede to tell me about the previous night's kinky activities!" He blushed.

He FINALLY though he'd cured Shuichi of his stupid theory..but he was wrong...

"Well Hiro...that's quite simple..." Shuichi smiled. "Yuki can smoke. Vampires can breath, they just don't have to. He's never coughed has he? You occasionally cough. He never does, and he smokes more than you! Plus, the eating...the drinking...heck, even the body temperature..it's all Yuki's 'special' ability! He can appear more human and blend in with the world! Just like Edward, who can read minds...and Alice can see the future! I wonder if he still sparkles..." he trailed off and frowned.

Suddenly, before Hiro could even TRY and reason with Shuichi, the pink haired pop star gasped and jumped up.

"SEE! Hiro! I told you! Ryuichi! He's always going on about sparkles! He was hinting at this the entire time!" Shuichi began to pace the room, still shouting about his assumptions.

Hiro only hung his head in his lap.

It was going to be a looooong night...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Well! Here you go! Chapter 2! I've had a lot of good feedback on this fic thus far. Lots of favorites, and story alerts. I'd love more reviews though so I know truly what you think of the story.


	3. Understandings

I cannot believe how much stuff this fic has been getting! My inbox is always getting new messages in it, and I thank you! Keep it up! This is the kind of stuff that motivates me!

All this for a random little idea I got! I'm glad it came to me :)

I hope you all enjoy this fic for however long it lasts!

I **WILL** finish it, though I do not know how many chapters long it will be.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It had been an hour since the movie had ended.

ONLY an hour...

For Hiro, it felt like had been so very long ago.

Shuichi had NOT stopped rambling the entire time. Not even for a breather. Of all theories Shuichi had thunk up in the past, this was the worse, Hiro had to admit.

"Hiro! You're not listening!" He complained.

Rather loudly.

In Hiro's face...

"Sorry Shuichi..." he sighed.

Shuichi eyed him warily, but continued all the same.

"As I was saying, I need to think of Yuki's condition over my own wants and needs! No more throwing myself at him when he's not prepared! And I promise to NEVER yell at him for his all nighter writing sprees...I never knew that he just really couldn't sleep... I should have seen the signs...he could do it for days straight... All this time he was fake sleeping, just because of me...Oh!" Hiro jumped as Shuichi gasped and stared wise eyed at the pink singer. "Well, at least I know why Yuki never stays in bed after we-"

"Don't need to know!" Hiro shouted, covering his ears.

Shuichi laughed nervously as he blushed.

"Sorry Hiro..." he murmured, finally sitting down. "What do I do Hiro? I can't just tell Yuki that I know his secret...I couldn't bare it if he left me. I'd...jump off a cliff or something..." he sniffled.

Hiro eyed his friend and sighed.

"Look Shu... you obviously don't believe a damn word I'm saying.." Shuichi frowned at this, " so all that you CAN do is go home, relax, live in this weird fantasy world you've cooked up, and wait for Mr. Yuki to come back from 'hunting'. Then HE can deal with you and sort this stuff out for you." he grumbled.

Shuichi only gasped.

"You think he'd hunting now too Hiro! I thought so too!" At least he'll be nice and refreshed once he comes back!" Shuichi leapt into the air in joy.

And this was when Hiro had, had enough.

At nearly midnight, Hiroshi Nakano, kicked Shuichi out of his apartment.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shuichi grumbled to himself as he walked the decent distance back home, where he'd inevitably find the house empty and lonely. Hiro had never kicked him out before... but he clearly didn't understand the problem at hand. Yuki was a vampire... that much was clear to him now. He should have seen the signs earlier... Yuki had always been so perfect...so mysterious...so cold... He'd tried to push him away countless times, but he'd never faltered, and thus Yuki stayed with him.

Hell, Yuki had even coughed up blood at one point...

Shuichi now pegged it as an accident...Yuki had probably over indulged himself to lessen his cravings, to protect him...it had probably made him sick to have so much sloshing around in him, and he couldn't imagine blood, booze, and strawberries went to well together in the stomach...

All this was probably why Tohma was so dead set on breaking Yuki and him up...As Yuki's vampire creator, he'd be worried about him, and feel it his duty to remove all sources of pain..

It was only now that Shuichi realized how much danger he'd been in from Tohma all this time...

He shuddered violently at this thought.

He was pretty sure Tohma had to be one of THEM... those who drank human blood...he had to wear contacts...he always had thought his eyes were far too blue...

Shuichi now wondered how many of those around him were truly vampires... he'd now have to watch everyone and everything closely from now on...

In fact, walking home alone so late at night with little to no one around suddenly didn't seem like the greatest idea, so his quickened his pace.

Screw it...

He flat our ran the entire way home in a panic.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shuichi dove into the house, locking the door behind him. He gave a great sigh of relief for having made it home alright, and he kicked off his sneakers before making a beeline for the bedroom.

In all honesty, he was absolutely exhausted. Running the whole way back had taken up the remainder of the day's energy, and he was quite bluntly, spent.

He ditched his clothes along the way...he'd pick them up off the floor in the morning...

He slid open the closet doors and pulled out one of Yuki's black dress shirts, sliding it over his head. He unbuttoned the top few buttons for comfort, and made his way to the bed. The shirt reached mid thigh on his smaller frame.

Yuki would be pissed if he'd known he wore his things while he was away, but he could never quite help himself. Despite dry-cleaning, the shirts still smelled of Yuki...and this was what got Shuichi to quickly slide off into slumber, despite his rampant thoughts of vampires...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Well, there we go! Chapter 3 is at its close!

Remember to review! I love seeing those alerts in my inbox, and it motivates me for the next chapter!


	4. Help from the Master

Hello everyone!

Sorry for the long wait for this 4th chapter. Life's been pretty hectic here at home, so I haven't had much time to type anything out.

I hope you all enjoy this silly little fic, as I do intend on finishing it some day, lol...

If anyone has any ideas or suggestions, let me know, as I'm open for more material!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shuichi awoke the next morning still mostly dead to the world. He'd had a hell of a night, dream wise at least... He'd had nightmares of Tohma all night, and he was just glad that he didn't have to go to work to face him for a while... He'd considered calling Hiro to make sure he was alright, but decided against it. Hiro had gotten pretty mad at him last night, and he'd never been good with confrontation.

Unfortunately, there was still no Yuki as he passed the man's study, and slunk into the bathroom. Who knew when the man would return home. It would depend on how much he could drink, Shuichi guessed. In all honestly, Shuichi was curious whether or not Yuki hunted alone. Perhaps Tohma went with him? Or maybe even some vampire buddy he didn't know about? So long as it wasn't some hot sexy vampire lady, he was content.

Her showered quickly, and sprang into his closet, throwing on a t-shirt and some cargo shorts. He made his way to the kitchen, and poured himself a large glass of milk, and grabbed the box of cookies off of the counter, sitting at the table to munch on them.

To be truthful, Shuichi wanted to know more about all of this vampire business...who was, and wasn't one, and what these people did during their free time. Something would have to give them away, especially if they thought someone wasn't watching. This would mean that he'd have to spy on everyone to get a truthful answer...but he'd never been much good at sneaking up on people. So...how could he get the information he was after?

Shuichi was never one to really give up on anything, but he was really about to give up on things...and then...

"THAT'S WHAT I CAN DO!" he cackled joyously. " K-san is EXCELLENT at sneaking up on people and getting the information he needs! There's no way he's a vampire himself, or he wouldn't be worrying about the future zombie apocalypse...whoa...guess that means Fugisaki's not one either...one less friend to worry about..." he grinned. "I'll just go rent the movie myself, and show him it to explain my case, and then all will be well under way! Yay!"

Shuichi slipped his sneakers on, and flew out the door, careful to lock it behind him as he went. If Yuki came back to find the door unlocked, he'd be angry, and he wanted a happy, sparkly, and well fed Yuki over a cranky angry one.

Shuichi hit the nearest movie store, and in a frenzied panic, he'd demanded the movie boy give him a copy of 'Twilight' as quickly as possible. After rushing to pay for the rental, He dove out of the store, making his way towards NG. Productions for the first time on a day off...

Meanwhile, the man att he register watched after him sadly.

"Damn crazy fan boys..." he sighed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shuichi straightened himself up and caught his breath for a moment before stepping into the tall building. The desk clerk seemed shocked at his arrival, and she smiled nervously as he walked up to her.

"Hello Miss Naia! Wonderful day today isn't it!" He chirped happily.

The clerk nodded her head politely.

"Yes...yes it is...Mr. Shindou...you DO realize that much of the building's staff is off today...including yourself..right?"

Shuichi smirked.

"Of course I do! I'm not here to work today Miss! I'm just here to talk to my manager, and he's ALWAYS here."

She paled at the mention of K, and nodded sadly.

"Yes...he is, isn't he..." She sighed heavily and sunk back into her office chair.

"So...I suppose K is currently located on the lowest underground floor like always?" he asked hopefully.

"I honestly haven't the slightest clue... that man is everywhere and anywhere all at once..."

Shuichi blinked.

"Okay then...and could you also tell me if Mr. Seguchi, Ms. Ukai, and Mr. Sakuma are in ? In case I'd like to go say hi after I speak with K-san?" This would confirm immediately who could be off hunting with Yuki currently...

The woman took a moment to flip through her check in sheet, but she shook her head sadly.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Shindou, not a one of them is in today."

"Dang it, ok...I guess I'll see them on Monday then...than you for your time!" He shouted cheerfully, heading for the elevator.

"Such a strange boy..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shuichi took the elevator 4 floors down before he had to get off, and take the stairs the rest of the way. He could honestly say that NG was a bit extreme...What kind of building had 6 upper floors, and 6 underground basement type floors, plus a separate building as a parking garage?

He practically ran down the 2 flights of stairs before he took off down the bottom hall. He only barely managed to stop himself from crashing into the large steel doors at the end of the long hallway.

"Creepy..." Shuichi shuddered. "Totally looks like a dungeon down here...must be K's idea of the safest place for that zombie invasion thingy..." he murmured.

He paused momentarily, with a fist raised ready to knock. He took in a deep gulp of air, and slowly pounded on the door.

"_Who goes there!_" A voice rang out from above, although Shuichi could not identify the source of the voice.

"It's me...Sh-Shuichi..." He stuttered nervously.

"_Really now? Why would Shuichi Shindou attempt to summon me from my dwelling on a day he should very well be at home or out doing other Shuichi type activities, hmm?_"

Shuichi was at loss for an answer, and then out of nowhere, a small portion of the door became a tv screen.

"Oh wow...it totally is you...damn...was looking to have some fun pumping lead into an imposter...ruin all my fun..come on in kid..." K had appeared on the screen, and he truly did look rather disappointed, and rather...disheveled... to say the least...

The locks clicked open all down the doors, and Shuichi reached forward, pushing with all his might.

K sighed in disappointment.

"Do you honestly have no brain? Try PULLING you ding-bat...wouldn't want the door to open up to me, the door should open up to the invaders..think kid, think!" He grumbled under his breath, as Shuichi laughed nervously, pulling the doors open, rather than trying to push them. Once stepping inside, K quickly yanked the doors closed once more, and Shuichi jumped in sunrise as at least 10 electric locks clicked back 8into place, and K himself lock a few interesting looking manual locks.

"Why so many? And why some automatic, and some by hand?" He freely asked the blonde.

K looked quite unamused however.

"You honestly have to ask that? You have NO sense of self preservation, do you kid? Electrical ones are great, but if someone hacks into their circuits, the door would immediately become unlocked, and easily opened. Adding manual locks to the mix still ensures me some barricade if that should happen. I'm always prepared Shindou, ALWAYS prepared... he trailed off, clicking on the light switches as her went.

To be honest, he'd never seen K on the weekends that they had off. He could clearly see now though, that the man had NOTHING to do whatsoever in his free time, accept keep to his own, paranoid, self. Shuichi surveyed the large... well, he didn't even know what to call the place...it was everything and anything. It reminded him of the bat cave...just less batty, damp, rocky, and far less smelly than he could imagine that bat cave to be. He could see odd vehicles in one area, and an entire wall of surveillance screens. Across from the wall of monitors sat a vast wall of all sorts of weaponry. It was no secret that K fancied guns, but his collection was vast, and that wasn't even counting the swords, staffs, countless ninja-like gear and more that littered the long stretch of wall. Shuichi couldn't say what much of the stuff in the large room was.

On the other hand, K himself seemed far different during his time off. No longer was he clad in tactical gear or office clothes accessorized with weaponry. Instead, the man was wearing a simple pair of baggy blue jeans with the knees blown out, and a thin black tank. As if that in itself weren't odd, it didn't seem as though the man was currently armed either.

K was also walking around with his hair loose rather than in it's typical ponytail, and instead, he wore a an American flag patterned bandana to keep it out of his face. And his face? K had clearly neglected to shave in the last 24 hours, as he was starting to get rather scruffy.

K seemed to notice Shuichi examining him, and he chuckled.

"Everyone needs SOME rest and relaxation sometimes. I'm allowed to be lazy during such times..." K trailed off, fumbling around on one of the many desks.

He resurfaced from the mass of papers with a half empty pack of cigarette and a lighter.

Shuichi could honestly say he'd never EVER seen the man smoke before...

K slumped down into a chair, and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag off of it before looking to Shuichi once more.

"Okay kid, spill it...what have you come here for, I'm just dying to know." He smirked.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yup...that's it for chapter 4.

This one was ever so slightly longer than the previous 3, so I hope you enjoyed it.

Things will get pretty tweaky from here on out, so prepare yourselves! K is now involved!


	5. Return from the Hunt

Wow...I'm so sorry guys! It's been nearly two whole months since I've updated this interesting little fic!

Well, have no fear, I've not forgotten about it!

I've really got myself going on this fic this chapter, not all too sure why, so this chapter is a bit longer than the ones in the past! * by a bit, I mean a lot... XD

Without further waiting, here is Sparkle Chapter 5!

Whoot!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You mean to tell me... that you fully believe that at the very least Yuki-san is a vampire, and that you suspect the entirety of Nittle Grasper to be so as well?" The blonde man raised an eyebrow at Shuichi.

"YES!" Shuichi gasped. "I'm sure of it with Yuki! But I have reason to believe that Tohma is as well, and that he may have been the one to turn Yuki, probably some time after the Kitazawa situation. Ryuichi has said some pretty quirky things too that lead me to suspect him, and well... if those two are, I would think Noriko would be as well. Besides, she looks more around my age than being in her late twenties." Shuichi reasoned.

K was silent for a long moment, scratching at the scruff lining his chin.

"Well...damn..." he said after a few minutes of thought. "I don't know about Ryuichi... I've known the man for quite a while. Nothing's ever been off with him- well, at least not in regards to vampirism. But Tohma seems possible, as does Yuki... maybe Noriko, and hell, Ryuichi as well if we're really thinking about it. But what on Earth would spark this idea in your crazy little head. Let's see some proof, so I know you're not fucking with me. This is a pretty off the wall theory, even for you..." He eyed the pink haired pop star carefully.

Shuichi grinned, and held the DVD out to the blonde.

"This should explain EVERYTHING. We can discuss my theories afterwards."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You have successfully convinced me that there is an 80% chance, without me doing further research mind you, that what you are saying is indeed truth. There's a high probability that Yuki-san is indeed a member of the living dead...and the more that I dwell upon it, it seemed more and more plausible that Seguchi-san is as well, and the most likely culprit for causing Yuki-san vampirism. After all, I was around when the man was younger, so Yuki-san has clearly aged some since." k nodded thoughtfully. "So what is it that you wish for me to do? There's clearly nothing I can do to make them human once more if they truly are vampires, so what services are you asking of me, Shindou?" The blonde smirked, leaning back into the plushness of his chair.

Shuichi stood before him, fidgeting awkwardly.

"Well... you see... if Yuki and Seguchi-san are really vampires, doesn't it make sense that others we know are as well? It seems like the norm, for members of the same group to be in on the secret. Like I said, I suspect Ryuichi and Noriko, but who knows just how many of ours friends are a part of this?" He murmured.

K nodded his head slowly.

"I see your point... this could be an issue... It seems that we have nothing to worry about in regards to our own safety as of right now...but it would be nice to know who to watch out for in the future, correct? Always be prepared!"

Shuichi grinned.

"Exactly! What I wanted you to do was go around and investigate this matter! Find out who is, and is not a vampire, and make a note of their food preference. Contacts can work wonders on those eyes, so we can't use them as a guide. You have the equipment, and the means to find out these details. Are you game?" The pink haired singer smirked.

"Most definitely."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shuichi left K's dwelling in a hurry. The man insisted he be eft alone to his own thoughts so he could plot out his next moves. Shuichi was more than happy to comply with his wishes, simply pleased that K had indeed believed, and understood what he was telling him. He could rest easy knowing that K would take care of things, and he could now move on to more pressing matters, such as how he was going to confront the blonde novelist. After all, he didn't even know when Yuki would return from his hunting trip... it was best to be prepared for the earliest possible moment. Hell, Yuki could even be home upon his arrival.

He stopped on the way home at the nearest bakery, picking up Yuki's favorite strawberry shortcake. Even though he'd been out hunting, he was sure that Yuki would love to have some cake too, and the happier Yuki was, the happier he'd be, this he was sure of.

After arriving home, he was disappointed to find that Yuki was still gone, and briefly wondered if he'd be home at all today, as it was so very, very sunny out (and he still wasn't sure if the man sparkled or not) or if he'd return later that night, or even the following day. Such a vast amount of time possibilities were unnerving! He wanted to confront the man now!

The singer groaned, and turned on the television, flipping through the channels mindlessly. It was going to be a long day...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He'd dreaded coming home... he honestly had. He'd not gotten much sleep during the trip, and he was exhausted, and starving. Hopefully there would still be food in the fridge once he got home, and not just things that only Shuichi could consume without getting nauseated.

The flight had been long, and it had dragged on, his lack of sleep only irritated more my the jet lag he was currently facing. He'd be arriving home, at night, to a more than likely hyper, pink haired singer...and he was dreading it...

It was days such as these that made him miss the old days, where no one was home to greet him after on of his short book conferences.

But, then again, if not for Shuichi, he'd have not needed to be home at all. To be honest, having Shuichi waiting for him at home was a good thing. If anything, it made him more conscious of how he took care of himself, and he really did care for the hyperactive uke, even if he didn't show it too well.

He'd picked up his car at the airport, conveniently delivered by Tohma's pet dog, by the name of Sakano. It was nice to have such a delivery service, even though he wasn't sure how the glasses clad man would return back to NG Productions, or his home, without his own vehicle.

Perhaps the man would take a cab?

It was a long way from the airport to the studios.

He'd made it home in record time... the traffic had been minimal, but he was still dreading those first few moments through the door. He'd surely have a headache the rest of the night. His trip had been relatively quiet...and the gleeful shouts of 'YUKI!' would soon be slamming through his ears, directly into his brain, and the boy's outfit would likely be so neon, that it would burn into his retinas...

As a result of his thought process, Yuki stayed in the parked car dreading Shuichi's sudden glomp assault for ten whole minutes before gathering up enough nerve to leave the safety of the car, and head into the elevator.

After leaving the cramped confinement of said elevator, he stood just outside the front door, listening carefully, silently praying that A) Shuichi was not yet home, and he had more time to settle in before the attack, or B) Shuichi was at the very least in the living room, and would not be able to get too much of a running start when launched into pursuit.

Shuichi was indeed home, regretfully, but he was in the livingroom, seemingly watching the news...such a tame thing to be on the flat screen, when his lover was watching it...had something happened?

With a sigh, his shoved his keys in the lock, and turned, slowly pushing the door open, bracing himself for impact...

Which never came.

Shuichi stayed seated on the couch as he entered, and looked up at him beaming.

"Welcome home, Yuki!" A giggle followed, but no glomp assault... further more, the uke's volume had been at acceptable levels...

Yes... something fishy was definitely going on... and it unnerved him more than normal behavior.

He raised an eyebrow at the singer, and hung his keys up, simultaneously tossing his jacket into the recliner. His pulled his cigarettes from his pocket, and flicked his lighter open, lighting the small stick, before staring intensely at the pink haired boy with his golden eyes.

"Alright, spill it brat. What have you done? You're acting too strange, you're obvious. Let's just get this over with now and save ourselves the hassle later..." He groaned, tossing himself onto the lover seat kiddy corner to the couch.

Shuichi stared at him with shining eyes, and each passing second of silence made him fear for himself more and more.

"Well..." Shuichi began, watching as Yuki clutched the arm rest to the couch, almost instinctively. "You see...I've figured everything out..." He murmured.

Yuki froze.

Figured what out? What WAS there to find out? Had he himself missed something important?

"What are you going on about? You're making no sense, figured what out?" He grumbled.

Shuichi only sighed and shook his head.

"I'll be right back... but then we have to talk..."

Yuki paled, but nodded hesitantly.

Shuichi returned moments later, a can of Budweiser, and a white box in hand.

Yuki then did something uncharacteristically like him. He titled his head at the singer, a confused expression on his face.

Shuichi handed him both items, and immediately, he popped the can open, chugged half of it, and slipped the lid up off the box. He stared blinking at the strawberry shortcake, before looking up at his lover, a worried expression on his face.

"Since when do YOU buy me cake? This is typically a Tohma thing, for when he has something unpleasant to tell me, or is trying his hand at bribing me..." He mumbled, but all the same, he pulled a chunk of the cake out of the box, and munched on it happily.

This was when Shuichi decided to sit on the coffee table in front of him, where he placed his hands on the blonde's knees.

The anticipation was killing him. He REALLY wanted to know what was wrong with Shuichi... the silence was extraordinarily unnerving, and the drawn out confrontation was starting to make him edgy.

"Yuki... I know." Shuichi murmured, patting him on the knee.

And this was where he started to sweat.

What did Shuichi know? It could be countless things, most of which did not put him in a good light... so many things could be disastrous to their relationship if Shuichi found out about them, even though he'd been very, very good since Shuichi had moved in with him...only minor slip ups...

"Eh!" It came out as more of a squeak than he'd have preferred, but it got his point across.

"Yuki... I want you to know that no matter what, I love you, far more than anything else in the universe, and that nothing you do, ever, will stop that." Shuichi smiled warmly.

Yuki felt a chill creep up his spine, and his hands had grown cold.

"...Alright..." his breathing grew unsteady, and Shuichi's smile quickly weakened.

"Yuki, even though Tohma hates me, I'm not going to leave you alone. I know he did a lot for you back in New York, but he should be able to accept that we're together now, and that nothing you do can really hurt me, as I've brought it on myself."

Yuki squirmed in his seat, but Shuichi still seemed totally calm, and at ease.

"Okay... where are we going with this Shuichi, I thought we were done with Tohma related arguments a long time ago?" He frowned.

Shuichi smiled again, and nodded.

"Exactly, I was saying that, issues with Tohma have long since passed, although he does still give me the stink eye, but I'm sure that he'll always do that. My point is...I mean, the reason we're talking is...well, that... I'm perfectly fine with you being a vampire." he stated with confidence.

Yuki just blinked.

"Wha?" The corner of his eye may have just twitched...

Shuichi raised a hand to silence him.

"If anything, it makes you even more attractive and mysterious. I'm fine with it. You've not once hurt me physically, and I don't think that you ever would if you could help it." he murmured. "And any mental damage you've done has always been partially my fault, but your reluctancy to get close to any humans is the main thing at fault. I can only be glad, and honored that you decided to put up with me, and even pretended to be something that you're not, just to make me comfortable with you."

Shuichi was being totally serious, he realized.

He truly thought that he was indeed a vampire.

What could have brought this on, he wondered...and then it hit him

'Oh fuck the world...' he mentally groaned.

It had happened at last... some fool had introduced him to it... clearly some one would have to die for converting his lover...

"Shuichi-" he began, but Shuichi stopped him again.

"SILENCE!" He hissed. "Don't make up excuses, or try and cover yourself. I've already said that I'm perfectly fine with your condition. I only wish that I had discovered your secret sooner...I could have understood you better all this time!"

"Shuichi-" He tried again, but Shuichi wasn't done yet.

"No Yuki! I'm sorry! I really am... had I known, I would have stopping jumping all over you, and just throwing myself at you! I wouldn't yell at you to come to bed during your all nighters... I never knew you weren't able to sleep! And all the times I felt down because you wouldn't stay in bed with me we...well...did stuff... it was all pointless, because all you were doing was holding yourself back! You've feigned sleeping just for me! I'm really sorry! I promise to be good from now on!" He pouted, close to tears.

Yuki could only blink.

On one hand, Shuichi's ability to believe anything that anyone said was terrifying... on the other...a tame, less clingy, less loud Shuichi was oh so very tempting... and he didn't exactly have to agree to, nor deny anything, if he worded things carefully. He could take advantage of the situation. It could be beneficial in the long run...

"Shuichi, will you let me talk?" The blonde sighed, and Shuichi perked up. "You need to relax. Seriously... I'm...fine, I suppose... You going on about this now was just a bit...awkward, to say the least..." He trailed off, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Sorry... but I just couldn't wait to tell you that I'd figured it out! To let you know that I understand so much more now!" Shuichi gasped, happy that the novelist was willing to talk about things.

Yuki fought the urge to laugh with extreme carefulness.

"I'm sure... you're not one to keep things bottled up..." He nodded thoughtfully.

Shuichi slowly seemed to slip back into his normal, hyper persona, and he could honestly say that relieved him.

"Yeah... you're right. You know me so well Yuki! Someday I'll know you just as well!" He beamed, fidgeting in his seat.

Yuki sighed, and decided it was best to NOT torture the singer, and he patted his lap, giving into Shuichi's fidgeting stare.

Much to Yuki's surprise, Shuichi did NOT leap dramatically into his lap, molesting him before he touched down. No, not at all... Instead, Shuichi rose from the table, like a normal human being (not that sitting on the table was exactly normal, but you pick and choose your battles...) And gently scooted into his lap, seemingly happy just to be there.

Yes... he would like this 'vampire' business... he would like it a lot.

"So! How was your weekend?" He asked, nearly purring, as he rested his head against his shoulder.

"It was tolerable, I suppose." To be truthful, Mizuki dragged him all around town to various meetings... he hadn't enjoyed himself at all, but it least it hadn't been bad...

Shuichi frowned and gave a sigh.

"Yeah... I guess it WOULD be hard to hunt with Seguchi following you around, especially with his _taste_ preferences... must make it hard for you." Shuichi grumbled, a scowl still present on his face

Yuki blinked.

It was times like this he was glad he read his competitor's books... information came in handy! And to think... he thought he'd never need _that_ sort of information...

"Wow... you sure jump to conclusions..." He eyed the boy in his lap and sighed.

Shuichi only giggle.

"Well, I could only assume that it was Seguchi that turned you. After all, he'd NEVER let anyone else do so... even a vampire would be scared of Tohma, so yeah, it was a valid reasoning on my part."

Yuki nodded.

It WAS the truth... he was sure that if vampires truly existed, that Tohma would still manage to kill one had it dared to try and touch him, so the only valid explanation WAS that Tohma would be...dare he say it? His Carlisle...

Damn Shuichi and his ability to make him remember things he'd rather forget...

"And you immediately assume Tohma prefers a more _human_ cuisine?" He chuckled.

Shuichi eyes narrowed, and he nodded rapidly.

"Duh... Tohma's evil... only you, your sister, and the rest of Nittle Grasper think otherwise... and Sakano, but I'm pretty sure he's just to dazzled by Seguchi-san to care." he sighed.

Oh god... not the 'dazzle' and the 'sparkles'...

Yuki chose to ignore Shuichi's last comment, and instead reached beside him for another handful of cake.

Shuichi immediately shut his mouth and watched Yuki consume the cake. Evidently he decided to become brave, as the moment the cake had disappeared, Shuichi's tongue lashed out, and began to lap of the remaining whip cream on the man's fingers.

Yuki smirked, and snaked his free hand around the singer's torso.

"I thought you were going to be more careful from now on, hm?" He chuckled, nuzzling his lovers neck, sending a shiver down the younger man's spine.

"Eh... I was... and I will be.. But, right now, I could care less about how rough you get. I've missed you." He snickered, feeling the arm around his waist tighten, pulling him closer. " But I'll be careful, so you're not eternally tormented by my sexy body and irresistible blood."

"Well then..." The blonde shifted, slipping his previously occupied hand down to caress a tight butt cheek through the uke's shorts. "How about we put this table to good use? I promise to try and control myself when I make you bleed, as you're draped over it..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
